


Last man standing

by iammyownqueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownqueen/pseuds/iammyownqueen
Summary: When he was a child Cisco and his brothers would play a game. He finally won.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after the episode on Tuesday. Have fun.

When he was a child, Cisco would play a game with his brothers, called last man standing. The hill in the backyard was always riddled with weeds and overgrown plants because it was too steep to mow. They would all start at the edge of the hill, and on the count of three they would try to run to the top, pushing and shoving each other to get to the top. But it wasn't just about being the fastest. You had to be the only one standing at the end. Cisco loved that game despite how often he lost. He would look at his brothers with eager admiration, wishing he could be like them, but happy to be with them too.

Armando, being the oldest, was always the best. He was the fastest and the biggest. Once Dante tried to team up with Cisco to get to the top, only to betray him and end up on top. Dante won on occasion, but not often. Cisco was the smallest and weakest. He never won.

Armando went missing, and the games stopped. It wasn't until years later did they start playing again. But this time it wasn't as fun. The eagerness of a child had been long since broken and he did it out of spite. To be better then his brother. The games where more intense. More brutal, often leaving Cisco with bruises, ether from being knocked down or tripping on an unseen root. But they didn't stop. He wanted to prove he could win. To prove somehow that what they had didn't fade. But it did. The child-like game turned corrupt. The more they played, the harder they fought. They drifted farther and further, until the games stopped. Cisco still never won.

Time passed and they grew into adults. Cisco moved out, while Dante preferred to stay with their Mama.

Cisco found himself staring down from the top of the hill. Tears ran down his cheeks. He finally won.


End file.
